Gay?
by fyxHunKai94
Summary: Jongin dan Sehun itu bersahabat. Dan sepengetahuan Jongin itu, Sehun gay dan ia sudah memiliki kekasih pria. Berbagi ranjang dan toilet itu sudah terlalu biasa untuk keduanya. Tapi... / "Bagaimana jika aku menyukaimu? Aku tak pernah gay dariawal." / it's HUNKAI! [Sehun x Kai], GS!Kai, PwP, DLDR, RnR please!


"Sehuuuunn! Malam ini Sehun mau tidak menginap dirumahku lagi?" sosok gadis berkulit tan dengan wajah manisnya terlihat tengah menatap penuh harap pada sosok yang ia panggil Sehun tadi.

"Sepertinya tidak Jong. Aku akan pergi dengan Kris hyung malam ini."

Jongin mencebikan bbirnya kesal, "Kau akan kencan dengan Kris oppa? Yaah Tidak seru sekali!" Jongin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kerucutan dibibirnya. Sehun terkekeh melihat kelakuan gadis manis yang sudah merangkap menjadi sahabatnya selama hampir tiga tahun ini.

"Memangnya aku akan kau beri apa jika aku menginap dirumahmu hmm?"

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan, "Tidak ada sih Hun. Orangtuaku sedang dinas di Perancis selama tiga hari ini."

"Hmm... lalu?"

"Aku kesepin dirumah."

"Lantas?"

"Aku tak bisa membawa oranglain selain dirimu untuk menginap dirumahku, Hun. Kau tahukan bahwa semua temanku itu pria semua? Dan mereka semua normal Hun. Mereka menyukai dada wanita. Sedangkan kau? Kau kan gay Hun. Jadi aku yakin kau tak akan macam-macam bila tidur seranjang denganku sekalipun."

Sehun sedikit tersentak saat mendengar penuturan Jongin tadi, "Hmm."

"Apa aku mengajak Chanyeol sunbae saja yah? Dia kan pria yang baik. Dan sepertinya ia tak akan masalah jika menemaiku menginap dirumahku malam ini. bagimana menurutmu Hun?"

"Tidak."

Jongin merengut mendengar penolakan tegas dari Sehun, "Kenapaaa?"

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak Jong!"

"Aku kan kesep—"

 **BRAK!**

"Aku akan menginap dirumahmu malam ini! jika orangtuamu sedang dinas keluar negri, aku yang akna selalu menemanimu menginap dirumahmu! Jadi jauhkan pikiranmu untuk mengajak pria lain untuk menginap dirumahmu!"

Jongin terbengong bengong menatap Sehun yang tadi terlihat marah dan menggebrak meja di hadapannya lalu berlalu meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam kelas.

"Dia itu kenapa sih? Dasar _uke_ pemarah!"

* * *

 **Title: Gay?**

 **Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Typo(s), GS!, NC-Scene, PwP.**

 **Summary: Jongin dan Sehun itu bersahabat. Dan sepengetahuan Jongin itu, Sehun gay dan ia sudah memiliki kekasih pria. Berbagi ranjang dan toilet itu sudah terlalu biasa untuk keduanya. Tapi... / "Bagaimana jika aku menyukaimu? Aku tak pernah gay dariawal." / it's HUNKAI! [Sehun x Kai], GS!Kai, PwP, DLDR, RnR please!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gay?** **©FyxHunKai**

 **Gak suka? OUT!**

 **Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda terlalu memaksakan diri/?**

 **No Siders! No FLAME!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[WARNING! TYPO(S) BERKELIARAN!]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[BAHASA VULGAR –mungkin- OKE!]**

* * *

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa Jongin memperlakukannya seperti ini? Sehun tak tahan sendiri jadinya. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu meminta Sehun untuk mandi bersama, meminta Sehun untuk menyabuni tubuh molek miliknya, meminta Sehun untuk menggosok punggung mulusnya, meminta Sehun untuk berbagi _bath up_ dengannya, meminta Sehun untuk meluluri setiap inchi dari tubuh molek miliknya?!

Dan yang paling parah...

Gadis menyebalkan itu meminta Sehun untuk mencebokinya sesaat setelah ia buang air kecil!

Ya tuhan..

Untuk permintaan sinting yang satu itu Sehun menolaknya dengan tegas tadi.

Ya tuhan, Jongin pikir dia itu masih bayi apa?

Diceboki?

Sehun mengumpat kesal jika mengingatnya.

Meskipun Jongin berfikir Sehun itu gay, tapi apakah gadis itu tak punya malu sama sekali? Dia kan pria!

Mereka berbeda kelamin!

Sehun berdada rata dan Jongin berpayudara besar!

Sehun ber-penis dan Jongin ber-vagina!

Sehun ber _batang_ dang Jongin ber _klitoris_!

Sehun ber— Oke cukup.

Dan lagi umur mereka sudah delapan belas tahun. Sangat tabu sekali jika orang lain melihat remaja lawan jenis berumur delapan belas tahun masih mandi bersama.

Dan dengan kelakuannya yang seperti ini, Jongin masih berfikiran untuk mengajak Chanyeol menginap? Sehun semakin frustasi memikirkan fakta itu.

Sehun melirik dengan miris gundukan di tengah celana bokser hitamnya, "Ini benar-benar tak bisa dilanjutkan lagi."

 **.**

Jongin yang sedang tengkurap diatas karusnya menoleh dengan segera saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi dalam kamarnya terbuka, "Woah Sehun! Abs mu sempurna juga yah ternyata." Mata Jongin memandang takjup tubuh atas Sehun yang tak tertutupi apapun.

Sehun mendengus pelan, "Tentu saja. semua yang ada pada diriku itu sempurna."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas dan mulai beranjak mendekati lemari pakaiannya sendiri, "Cih. Kau kan _uke_ , tak pantas memiliki abs tahu." Sehun mencibir malas mendengarnya.

Sehun menoleh bingung kearah Jongin yang terlihat tengah memilih pakaian, "Apa yang kau lakukan Jong?"

"Baju ini terlalu tipis Sehun. Aku kedinginan sekali mengenakan piyama ini." Sehun mengalihkan padangannya pada pakaian yang Jongin kenakan saat ini.

Sehun menggigit pipi dalamnya gemas saat baru menyadari piyama yang Jongin kenakan saat ini.

Piyama merah yang tipis.

Benar-benar tipis maksudnya, hingga pakaian dalam Jongin yang sepertinya bewarna hitam dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

Oh tuhan.

Gadis ini benar-benar—

 _'Cukup disini saja!'_

Sehun yang masih menggunakan bokser hitamnya tanpa atasan merangsak maju mendekati sosok Jongin yang terlihat tengah mengikat rambut panjang miliknya. Sehun memeluk pinggang Jongin dan dihadiahi keterkejutan Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun? Menyingkirlah aku ingin berganti pakaian dulu."

Sehun melesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Jongin dan menjilatnya sekilas, "Kau memang berniat menggodaku ya?"

"Assshh A-apha maksudmuh?"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh Jongin untuk berhadapan dengannya. Sehun memojokkan Jongin hingga wajah Jongin hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari dada bidang ber abs sempurna miliknya.

Sehun menundukan kepalanya sedikit, "Bagaimana jika aku menyukaimu? Aku tak pernah _gay_ dari awal."

"HA—mppphhhhhh." Sebelum Jongin menyelesaikan teriakannya, Sehun sudah membungkam bibir Jongin dengan bibirnya dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Sehun melumat bibir bawah dan atas Jongin bergantian. Setiap inci dari bibir gadis itu tak ada yang terlewatkan oleh sapuan bibir tipis Sehun.

Jongin terengah-engah saat Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Setelah Jongin selesai dengan acara mari-menghirup-nafas-banyak-banyak nya ia lalu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan protes, "Apa maksud perkataanmu Oh Sehun?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya setelah aku _keluar_ didalam tubuhnya sayang."

Tangan Sehun mulai membelai rambut Jongin, memegang kedua sisi kepalanya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sehun mencium bibir Jongin lagi. Kali ini dengan ritme yang sedikit berbeda. Menunutut.

Jongin mengerang saat lidah Sehun menyapu dan mengeksplorasi bibirnya. Jongin mencoba membalas lumatan pria yang kesetanan menciumnya itu. Jongin melingkarkan tangannya memeluk leher Sehun dan meremas kecil rambut-rambur halus Sehun. Sehun meletakan satu tangannya di pinggang Jongin saat dirasa Jongin mulai membalas lumatannya dan menarik tubuh molek Jongin untuk lebih merapat di tubuhnya.

Tangan nakal Sehun membelai dengan lebut punggung Jongin dan turun hingga ke bokong bulatnya. Meremasnya pelan yang menimbulkan lenguhan pelan dari sang empunya. Sehun tersenyum kecil dalam lumatannya.

Sehun terus menahan Jongin dipinggulnya. Bahkan Jongin sedikit tersentak kecil saat merasakan penis Sehun sudah menekan vagina miliknya. Jongin melepaskan ciumannya saat merasakan Sehun masih menekankan penisnya di vaginanya yang membuatnya melenguh nikmat.

Sehun melucuti pakaian atas Jongin dengan lembut. Sesaat setelah piyama tipis itu tanggal dari tubuh molek Jongin, Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti saat melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba berlutut dihadapannya. Belum sempai ia melayangkan pertanyaannya kepada Sehun, pria itu sudah melepaskan bawahan piyama Jongin dengan giginya. Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat pemandangan seksi di depannya saat ini.

Oh Sehun benar benar hot.

Sehun mendongak sebentar kearah Jongin dan memberikan senyum menawannya pada gadis itu sebelum menarik pinggul Jongin yang membuatnya tersentak kaget. Jongin dapat merasakan benda lembut yang basah tengah berjalan mengitari sekitar pusarnya dan Jongin yakin sekali jika itu lidah Sehun. Jongin mengerang pelan saat diarasa Sehun dengan lembut mengigit pinggulnya dan meninggalkan bercak kemerahan, dan berpindah dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain yang tentu saja membuat Jongin menggila.

Sehun mendongak lagi untuk melihat ekspresi Jongin saat ini, dan Sehun tersenyum puas setelahnya. Tanpa melepas pandangannya dari wajah Jongin yang memerah dan sayu Sehun meneruskan pekerjaannya. Tangan Sehun bergerak mengelus pelan punggung Jongin dan meluncur turun untuk mengusap bokong Jongin dari dalam celana dalamnya. Jari-jari Sehun menggoda lubang kenikmatan Jongin yang sudah basah dari belakang, mengelusnya pelan dan menggelitiknya.

"Aaaahhh _Fuck you_ Oh Sehun! Jangan menggodaku!" erang Jongin frustasi. Sehun terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

Sehun bangkit dari berlututnya dan mendorong Jongin pelan munuju ranjangnya. Menindih Jongin yang terlihat terengah seksi di bawah kungkungan Sehun. Sehun memandang Jongin dalam dengan senyuman kecil dibibirnya, "Kau sangat cantik Kim Jongin. Aku tak sabar ingin segera berada di dalammu."

Kata kata Sehun tadi membuat Jongin ingin sekali meninju wajahnya. Jika ingin kenapa tidak lakukan saja langsung sih?

 _Eh?_

Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya dan meraup bibir Jongin dan disambut dengan antusias oleh Jongin sendiri. Ciuman Sehun turun ke dagu, leher, pundak, dan berakhir di payudara Jongin yang masih terbalut bra bewarna hitamnya. Sehun dengan lembut memasukan empat jarinya didalam bra Jongin dan menarik payudara sebelah kanan Jongin untuk keluar dari sangkarnya. Sehun mengulanginya pada payudara kiri Jongin. Sehun menyeringai kecil saat mendapati payudara Jongin seperti menantangnya diatas sususan kawat dan cup bra yang menekan peyudara Jongin keatas.

"Angghhh..." Jongin mendesah pelan saat Sehun meniup puting sebelah kanannya dan meraupnya dengan ganas, "Aooouuhhh Shhhh.. huuunnhh." Dan payudara sebelah kiri Jongin dimanja Sehun dengan sentuhan jari tangannya. Tarik. Memilin. Memutar. Meremas. Tarik. Memilin. Memutar. Meremas.

"Ssss aaahh Seehh uugghh huuunnn,"

Mulut lihai Sehun sudah turun menuju pusat kewanitaan Jongin. Sehun melebarkan paha Jongin dan mendongak saat mendapati tangan Jongin mengahalanginya untuk melihat vaginanya yang masih tertutup celana dalam.

Sehyun tersenyum kecil, "Jauhkan tanganmu dari sana Jongin." Sehun dengan pelan menarik tangan Jongin menjauh, "Jangan malu padaku." Dan dengan perlahan tangan Jongin menjauh dan Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas tangan yang tadi Jongin gunakan untuk menutup vaginanya sekarang menutup wajahnya. Malu. Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah gadis manis itu.

Sehun mendekatkan kepalanya pada pangkal paha Jongin dan mulai menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengelus surga kenikmatan Jongin dari luar celana dalamnya.

"O-oouugghhhh Huuunnhhhh."

Sehun dengan perlahan menarik turun celana dalam Jongin dan langsung melebarkan paha Jongin.

Wuah.

Sehun terperangah melihat vagina kemerahan dihadapannya.

Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya nafsu melihat lubang itu. Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai menggorek-orek dalam vagina Jongin dengan lidah basahnya.

"Oouuuhhh S-sehuuunnnn asshshhhh."

Sehun menjauhkauhkan wajahnya dari lubang keninkmatan Jongin dan dibalas lenguhan kecewa dari gadis tan manis itu.

Sehun memasukan satu jarinya. Jongin melenguh.

Sehun memasukan kedua jarinya. Jongin merintih.

Sehun memasukan jari ketiganya. Jongin berteriak kesakitan.

Dan itu cukup untuk Sehun menggerakan ketiga jarinya untuk mengorek-orek lubang Jongin. Sehun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari lubang Jongin dan segera melucuti boxernya dan celana dalamanya sendiri. setelahnya Sehun mengocok sedikit kejantanannya dan menggesek-gesekkannya di depan lubang vagina Jongin.

"Euuungghh Sehuunnhhhh..."

"Sudah siap untuk menerimaku didalammu sayang?"

Dan anggukan penuh hasrat dari Jongin sukses membuat Sehun menyeringai seksi.

 **.**

 **_HunKai_**

 **.**

"Hun..." Jongin mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun yang tengah memejamkan matanya sembari mengelus punggung telanjang Jongin pelan.

"Hng?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak _gay_? Maksudku, kau kan selama ini dikenal sebagai kekasih dari Kris oppa."

"Kris itu sepupuku bodoh."

"Hah?"

Sehun membuka matnya dan menatap Jongin, "Hmm.. Kris itu sepupuku dari Canada."

"Tapi kan kau sering berkencan dengan Kris oppa."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Itu kau yang menyebutnya Jong. Padahal aku hanya makan malam—"

"Tuh kan!" tungkas Jongin. Sehun tak memperdulikan Jongin dan tetap melanjutkan perkataannya, "—Bersama keluarga besar kami dan belajar bisnis padanya."

"Ooooohhhhhh..."

"Tapi semua orang mengira kau _gay_ Hun." Jongin menatap Sehun serius dan dibalas dengusan malas dari Sehun.

"Hanya kau yang mengatakan aku _gay_ Jong. Semua orang jelas tahu jika aku menyukaimu selama ini bodoh."

"Hah?"

"..."

Hening.

"Sehun.."

"Apa?"

Jongin mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu, "Aku ingin berkata jujur padamu..."

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya..."

"Hmm?"

"...aku..."

Sehun dengan –mencoba- sabar menunggu Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku..."

"Apa sih Jong kau benar-benar mendramatisir suasana!" sentak Sehun jengkel. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri malah nyengir kaku.

"Aku sebenarnya juga menyukaimu Hun. Tapi, kukira kau _gay_ dan benar-benar menjadi _uke_ Kris oppa. Huh hantiku sakit sekali saat mengira kau _gay_ saat itu. Dan kau tahu? Selama ini aku memang sengaja menggodamu dengan tubuhku, kupikir dengan cara itu kau akan berubah haluan menjadi _straight_ dan berbalik menyukaiku juga. Eeehhh tenyata malah kau tidak _gay_ dari awal aku kan jadi malu sendiri mengingat tingkahku seperti _cabe_ Hun." Jongin mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya dengan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Aduuuhh Jongin ini imut sekali sih.

Sehun jadi makin cinta.

"Jongin..."

"Hmm?" Jongin masih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kita bisa pacaran kan sekarang?"

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum menurunkan telapak tangannya dan menatap Sehun kesal, "Menurutmu?! Kau bodoh ya! Kau saja sudah mengambil keperawananku! Apalagi kau mengeluarkan spermamu didalam! Apakah pertanyaan seperti itu masih perlu untuk dijawab tuan Oh?"

Sehun nyengir lebar kearahnya, "Hehe oke oke jika kau hamil aku akan bertanggung jawab Jong."

Jongin mendengus keras, "Dasar."

"Tapi Jong.."

Jongin memelototkan matanya kearah Sehun, "Apa lagi?!"

"Kenapa kau galak sekali _sih_?"

"Kau menyebalkan _sih_!"

"Iya-iya maaf."

"Hng.. termaafkan."

"Sudah dimaafkan kan? Berarti aku boleh kan meminta ronde ke dua sekarang?" Sehun menatap Jongin mesum.

"APAAmmmppphhhhh—"

* * *

END

* * *

OMFG apa-apaan ini?! ini rate M pertama aku dan aku gakuat lagi dan akhirnya di skip NC-annya bahahahahaha

Gabakat nih nulis yang mature mature gini:p

Tapi sumpah ini terinspirasi dari postingan akun di _path_. Pas pertama kali baca ngakak sih, tapi eh malah tina-tiba keinget sama HunKai yaudah deh lahirlah ini.

OKE INI FF COMEBACK AKU SETELAH HIATUS OKEEEE BAHAHAHA

Buat yang nungguin ff **You're Mine** sabar yaaa.. udah jad kok, tinggal _publish_ aja. Tapi niatnya mau aku publish abis Ujian Kenaikan Kelas aja :p

 **Seperti biasa,**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **Please? Biar bisa dapet inspirasi lebih sering lagi :D**


End file.
